Forbidden Secrets
by Res'pense
Summary: Serena is an over privileged student who finds out she is pregnant after a one-night stand. Her brother Darien suspects something is going on, but is he ready to accept her secret? AU.


_This can't be happening to me._ Serena stared at the white plastic stick in her hand in complete disbelief, her stomach a gaping pit in the middle of her body.

The toilet lid was cold beneath her bare thighs and her toes felt numb on the white tile floor. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, the door tightly closed and her fingers trembling around the test that changed everything.

Two bright pink lines stared up at her. The second test was discarded in the porcelain bowl of the sink, along with the wrappers and the cardboard box the tests came in. Serena felt cold and numb.

_It was only that one time._

"Serena? You've been in there for half hour, is everything okay?" Her mom's concerned whisper carried through the closed door and Serena started and resisted the urge to grab everything from the sink frantically. It would seem suspicious if her mother heard the sound of plastic in the bathroom with her only daughter at six o'clock in the morning.

Serena swallowed. "I'm fine, Mom." Her voice didn't sound normal but luckily her mother attributed the difference to constipation.

"This is why I always tell you and your brothers about the importance of fiber in your diets. Do you need my help?"

Serena stared in horror at the locked door. "Mom! Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry! Well I am going back to bed. Let me know if you need me for anything." She started to shuffle back down the hall, but then paused and called back. "Eat some fiber for breakfast!"

Serena waited until her mother's footsteps echoed down the stairs. It was Saturday and her mom and step dad would sleep in until the early afternoon, only waking in time to get ready for a night out at various balls and fundraisers. Her mother had said she was going back to bed, but more than likely, she and her husband Ken, were just returning from the Governor's Ball.

Carefully, she gathered up the wrappers and the pregnancy tests and shoved them into the deep pocket of her cashmere bathrobe. Serena gave the west wing guest bathroom a cursory glance to ensure she hadn't left anything behind and left quickly. The west wing, where her room and her brothers' rooms were located was silent and the doors to Sammy's room and Darien's room were closed. She slipped into her bedroom and locked the door behind her before retrieving the tests and box and opening the door to her massive walk-in closet. Behind her hanging dresses was a small wall safe she'd had installed a few years ago when her mother had married Ken and moved them into this enormous house. For all of the room she had, there was little privacy. The safe was where she kept her most private possessions, and it was there that she deposited the evidence of her mistake.

She sank into her queen sized mattress and stared at the muted ivory ceiling, her mind unwillingly racing back to the night that had produced this disaster.

_His mouth had found hers hot and open…Wanting. Their hands had followed instinctual paths, clasping skin and pulling off clothes. Her heart had been racing but her mind had been light from the wine and when her knees gave out, he had caught her. There had been pillows, and stars reflected in the dark depths of his eyes as he looked at her bare breasts. "Beautiful. Perfect. God…"The last was a groan, of thanks or of salvation. His words had dripped onto her skin like rain drops; they left her wet and shivering. His body, so much larger than her own, had settled heavily across her lower half and when his fingers touched her, she'd arched her back and cried out: "Please!" He was gentle but his fingers shook when he guided himself to her waiting opening, and he had paused, staring intently into her eyes: "I can stop." An invitation for sanity but she didn't want him to stop, she wanted to be insane. "Please…"She whispered and pulled his lips to meet her own. His fingers were replaced by something larger, something hot and nudging but she didn't pay attention. His kisses were tender and she didn't notice when he clasped her tighter, one hand cradling the back of her neck, the other underneath, an arm wrapped around her hips. Suddenly she was stretching and the sensation was heady. She gasped, in pain and surprise when he shoved forward with his hips, piercing her. But he swallowed her gasp and soothed her with his apologetic tongue. His hips rocked slowly and she wanted to shove him away, her nails bit his shoulders, angry, half-moon wounds. "Oh…"She groaned softly and he stiffened, and when she arched slightly, meeting his next thrust, he broke away from their kiss and groaned, his eyes heavy with lust. "I want…I want…" She didn't know but she whispered the words, her head rolling on her shoulders, her swollen nipples tingling, her face on fire. "Please, just please." Then he smiled and lowered his lips to her right nipple, sucking the peak into the hot wetness of his mouth, suckling and thrusting, stretching and filling her. When she cried out in pleasure, he stopped and shook his head, glancing toward the house. She'd nodded, promised breathlessly to be good and he had thrust long and hard into her. She kept her promise until she started to feel as if her body was reaching for something, as if deep within in her, her body was rushing toward something huge. She cried out, a gasp that turned into a moan that turned into a sound full of lust and love. He clasped a hand over her mouth and her cavity, still full of him, fluttered delightfully in response. She nipped his fingers playfully and he lost his control. He thrust into her violently, his muscles trembling and sweat shining in the moonlight. He filled her, completed her and she pulled him to her chest and let him pound into her like waves on the sand. Her orgasm shattered her and she felt as if she had died a little death. He groaned and froze, his seed pouring into her body as her tight inner muscles milked him. She had kissed and stroked his neck, his face, run her fingers through his damp hair. His breath rose goose bumps on her neck. His chest was pressed to her breasts and their hearts thudded together in the silence._

Serena rolled over in bed, decidedly aroused and stared at a pale pink wall. She tried not to remember, hadn't expected that she would remember much of that night given the amount of wine they had been drinking. No amount of wine could have erased the moment she lost her virginity though, and she had quietly relived it time and time again, plagued by confusion and embarrassment. It hadn't happened but that one time, and the next day at school, it had been as if nothing had happened. It was better that way, but his casual disregard stung. She had hoped he didn't remember. He had consumed much more alcohol than she had.

_I'm pregnant._ Serena threw herself out of bed and barely made it to her bathroom toilet before she was heaving the contents of her stomach. When her stomach was empty and the vomiting subsided into nothing more than gags, she let her head rest on the cool rim of the toilet and closed her eyes.

"You okay?"

She jumped and looked up, eyes wide, at her older brother Darien. Her heart was racing; she hadn't heard him open the adjoining door. Normally he kept the door to his room from the bathroom locked. Now he was leaning on the frame, his black hair ruffled from sleep. How long had he been standing there?

"I didn't hear you." She mumbled and shakily stood up, flushing the toilet. She turned on the sink and began to brush her teeth, willing herself to act normally. It was imperative that Darien had no clue what was going on. He was the last person she wanted to tell any of her news to.

Darien watched her, his blue eyes hooded. "Probably because you were busy trying to eviscerate yourself. You aren't an echinoderm, Sere."

She glared at him in the mirror. She hated it when he tried to act all smart around her! As if she cared that he was in college and in the top of his class, while she was still in high school and barely passing most of hers. "Darien, you are so far from being cool, but when you talk like a nerd, it really doesn't help your case."

Darien smirked. She knew he loved it when he used words she didn't know. She seriously suspected that he got a secret thrill from taunting her. "Do you have the flu?"

Serena snorted and spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink. _I wish, _she thought balefully, but shrugged. "I'm just hung over. Don't be dumb." She lied and wiped her mouth, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He crossed his arms across his bare chest. "Who were you with?"

Serena shrugged again and crossed into her bedroom. "Friends mostly. Mina had a party and there were a lot of people you wouldn't know." She glanced at him. "Well, you might if you actually did anything besides sit at the library and study."

Darien was still in the bathroom, but at her barb he straightened, his blue eyes sharp. "If you did anything besides party with your "friends", maybe you would actually be going somewhere with your life." He crossed back into his room but paused before closing his door. "And you weren't hanging out with Mina last night because I was."

The door shut and Serena felt dread sink into the pit of her stomach. So now he knew she had lied about where she was last night. He had been gone until three in the morning, so she'd assumed he was just at the library studying like always. Apparently not. Why had he been with Mina though?

Serena settled back into bed, a small frown creasing her brow. It didn't matter. She had more important matters to deal with than her brother and whatever he thought was going on.

* * *

A.N: I needed to write something, and when I tried to write for Full Moon Rising, everything I wrote was completely wrong for the characters, the storyline. So I decided to take a breather and write something that I can just get out quick and easy until my writers block for FMR works itself out. The flashback in this chapter turned out to be a little smuttier than I had originally planned, but if you don't like it, feel free to stop reading and pursue other stories.

If you enjoyed however and would like to see this continue, let me know in a review and I will get another chapter up. If there isn't any interest in this story, I will probably not continue on with it.

Until next time!


End file.
